disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Cam-Pain HQ
The Cam-Pain HQ is a new feature in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten. It is similar to the Classroom Assembly in Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. It allows the player to view all characters currently in their party and place Evil Symbols or access the Senate. Features It is a grid based map that contains all of your allies on each section of the map. New sections are opened every time you complete a map, and every time you create a character they take up one of the sections on the map. The Cam-Pain map covers all the main maps save for 10-7, as well as the Mount of Ordeals. After all sections have been unlocked, the remaining water sections will become brighter, but this is merely a cosmetic effect. On the grid you can place your units and Evil Symbols. Some units have Evilities that are affected by the arrangement of units on the grid (eg, Tyrant Valvatorez has an evility that boosts his stats by 20% per unit adjacent to him on the Cam-Pain HQ). Another benefit gained from the Cam-Pain HQ is that every unit adjacent to another gains an increased team attack chance with the unit they are next to. The Cam-Pain HQ allows access to the Senate where you pass bills and the support group where you can store unused units to make the grid far less cluttered. It also allows access to the Cabinet that allows you to appoint Cabinet Ministers which increases stat gains of all people in the same Evil Symbol as the person in the Cabinet. The Cam-Pain HQ is unlocked early in the first chapter and provides essential services throughout the rest of the game. The bills have a variety of different effects, like making enemies stronger or weaker, unlocking the Mount of Ordeals and the postgame maps, unlocking classes or providing better, but more expensive items. The player must also be smart in placing Evil Symbols as they will take up one spot on the grid. All Evil Symbols have unique grid patterns on where any character will become part of the Evil Symbol. The more Evil Symbols the player places, the less spots to place his/her own characters will remain. There is a maximum of 68 spots on the Cam-Pain HQ grid. The player can also access the map corresponding to its position on the grid. If there are any Treasure locations, there will be a Treasure chest icon pointing to the corresponding map on the grid. If a character has died in battle and is not revived at the Hospital, there will be a grave corresponding to the dead character until he/she is revived. The player may also talk with members of their party like in Disgaea 3, each having something different to say. Trivia *Despite the Cam-Pain HQ map that is supposed to be a map of the Netherworld, there are stages in Episodes 8-10 that appear in other locations such as the Human World but is shown on the map to be part of the Netherworld once beaten. *When entering the Cam-Pain HQ, the player will hear a quote from either Valvatorez, Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, Emizel, or Vulcanus like the player would hear from a Teacher in Disgaea 3 when entering the Classroom Assembly. Category:Gameplay